1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible cargo container for use in the cargo area of a truck bed, and more particularly, to a removable cargo container that conforms to the shape of various sizes of truck beds which may be removed from the truck simultaneously with the cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flexible material for truck bed covers and liners is well known in the art. An example of a flexible fabric used for a truck bed covers is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,652. An example of the use of flexible material in a truck bed liner is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,670 where the liner includes a pad portion.
Truck bed covers allows for the containment of cargo being transported in a truck bed and the protection of that cargo from the outside environment. However, such covers do not protect the cargo being transported from the hard and abrasive surface of a truck bed. In addition, the cover does not protect the truck bed from damage caused by movement of the cargo during transport. While truck bed liners protect the truck bed from damage caused by movement of the cargo during transport, truck bed liners do not protect the cargo from damage due to movement, or from the outside environment. Neither of these previous solutions provide for the total containment and protection of cargo being transported in the truck bed.
Cargo being transported in a truck using a conventional liner must be removed from the bed before the liner can be removed from the truck. However, there are situations when it may be desirable to remove the cargo and the truck bed liner simultaneously.